


Icy Kisses

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Its early morning and Honeymaren thinks about how she's so lucky to have Elsa by her side and how much they love each other. There's also the funny incidents that happen sometimes with Elsa's powers while they're together. Elsa doesn't find it that funny but Honeymaren thinks its cute.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Icy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another Elsamaren fic because I felt like writing some fluffy fluff of them.

It was early morning in the Northuldra camp. The morning rays of the sun shone trough the entrance to Elsa and Honeymaren’s tent. Elsa lied naked on top of the soft furs, breathing evenly as she slept.

Beside her was Honeymaren. She sitting next to her, looking down at her lover. She still couldn’t believe that this was real. That Elsa was real. That the Fifth Spirit loved her just as much as Honeymaren loved her.

Its been several months since they entered into a relationship and Honeymaren had never been happier. Elsa was also, from what she could tell and from what Elsa told her, really happy. Not to mention that everyone else also commented on their happiness.

Honeymaren loved getting to know Elsa, both in their relationship and before it, she was drawn to the Fifth Spirit and wanted to know more about her. She learned many things. Elsa loved books, she loved chocolate, she was shy at times, she couldn’t dance, she loved singing, she loved her sister and her friends immensely.

She also, despite having control over her powers, sometimes got carried away with her emotions and her powers were influenced by them. One such moment that she will never forget was the fist time she and Elsa slept together.

She remembered Elsa moaning while Honeymaren was between her legs. She remembered her gripping the fur blankets and wrapping her legs around Honeymaren’s shoulders. Then the temperature dropped.

When Honeymaren stood up she looked around and saw a layer of frost covering... well everything around them. Elsa was beyond embarrassed but Honeymaren found it very flattering that she could make her lover lose control like that.

Elsa has gotten better at controlling her power since then. Although Honeymaren still felt frost cover her body on multiple occasions during their love making. Sometimes it was intentional but in any case it was refreshing.

Honeymaren chuckled to herself at the memories. She leaned over Elsa and started kissing her back lightly, occasionally stopping to nip and leave a mark here or there. Soon she felt Elsa move and sigh.

“Morning Snowflake.” Honeymaren whispered between kisses.

Elsa hummed in response. Honeymaren smiled against her skin, “Sleep well?”

“I did. When you finally let me sleep.” Elsa responded moving her head to the side.

“As I recall you weren’t really complaining.”

Honeymaren kissed her lovers neck and ran her hands over her back.

“You’re in a very affectionate mood this morning.” Elsa said as she sighed contently at Honeymaren’s actions.

Honeymaren continued kissing her neck and slowly moved to her back again. She loved Elsa with all her being and wanted to waste no time showing it. Elsa took one of Honeymaren’s hand and pulled it to her lips. She slowly kissed her fingers and then to her wrist where a snowflake appeared.

“Have I mentioned how I love it when you do that?” Honeymaren asked as she moved away slightly, allowing Elsa to turn on her back.

“You like it when I use my powers?”

“I like seeing your powers. I like when I can make you lose control and make snowflake patterns and frost everywhere. I like it when you kiss me and leave a snowflake where you kiss me. Its magical and beautiful. Just like you Elsa.” Honeymaren spoke as she saw Elsa blushing more and more.

“I...” Elsa looked away blushing then glanced back at Honeymaren, “Thank you Maren. I’m just glad I haven’t hurt you.”

Honeymaren shook her head and cupped Elsa’s cheek, turning her head towards her, “You could never hurt me Snowflake.”

Elsa smiled at her and Honeymaren smiled back before kissing her passionately. Elsa wrapped her arms around the warrior’s shoulders and pulled her closer. When they separated Honeymaren had a thin layer of frost around her mouth.

“See?” Honeymaren chuckled.

Elsa chuckled as well, “Should we get up now? Since we’re both awake?”

Honeymaren wrapped her arms around her and lied on her side pulling Elsa close. She could feel Elsa smile against her neck as she snuggled closer.

“Not yet. I like peaceful mornings like this.” Honeymaren said running her hands over Elsa’s hips lightly.

Elsa loved mornings like these too. The mornings where she could spend some extra time in her beloved warrior’s arms.


End file.
